Existing market surveillance and transaction systems provide approaches to monitor and control securities markets. Typically, the market transaction systems provide a comprehensive real-time database of trading activity as well as a structure to analyse and process transaction data.
In the art, a Reliable Transaction Router (RTR) is used in a transaction system as a middleware product that guarantees safe inter-process communication. Messages between processes are sent as RTR transactions.
The existing RTR has drawbacks, for example the relative slowness of the system. There is thus a need to provide an alternative to the existing RTR used in prior art transaction systems.